


With a Bang

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Sharing, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Party, Rimming, Sharing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, confident Yuuri Katsuki, couples who play together stay together, mild crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: What better way to start the new year than with a BANG?! ;) Victor decides it's finally time to do something about the sexual tension between his husband Yuuri and his best friend. Remember, couples who play together, stay together.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! Sorry, this is not beta read! Please enjoy and ignore any silly mistakes. <3

Victor smirked as he looked across the restaurant table and towards his best friend, Yuri Plisetsky. Five years ago, if someone had told him that they would be here, thick as thieves, and having a conversation like this, then he probably would have laughed and thought that they were drunk. But well, here they were. Drunk.

It was New Years Eve, and the team was counting it down together the Russian way. With vodka and fireworks. Unsurprisingly, it wasn’t really Yuuri’s scene so their teammates had left him at his and Victor’s apartment with a good book and promises that they would bring his husband back in one piece. So while Yuuri was relaxing at home, the Russian team had overtaken a rooftop restaurant in St. Petersberg enjoying the crisp night air, kept warm from the alcohol. A  _ lot  _ of alcohol.

“You do, I’m not dumb,” Victor remarked casually. He gave a laugh, already tipsy from his third (or was it his fourth? fifth?) glass of vodka as he stared at Yuri and willed the man to confirm the suspicions that he’d had for the past year or so.

The younger blond man flushed a little. He wanted to deny it but he'd drank far too much to be able to form an argument that held any ground at all. So instead of thinking of an excuse he merely scowled.

"So? Why do you care?" Yuri shot back at him. "Piggy's head over heels for you, it's just a fantasy, nothing more. I'm not dumb enough to think it would go anywhere even if I tried," he responded and it came out a lot grumpier than intended but he didn't care.

Viktor dissolved into laughter before downing the rest of his drink. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure," he said a little cryptically as he slammed his whiskey tumbler down onto the wooden table. He shot his friend a cheeky look.

Yuri looked towards where their friends were sitting to double-check that no-one was within hearing range before he raised an eyebrow. He didn’t want  _ anyone  _ hearing this conversation. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, not even pretending that he wasn't intrigued at what the older man was trying to tell him.

"Well…" Victor teased, "he's so greedy… I wouldn't be surprised if he was happy to have both holes filled at once."

Yuri’s mouth dropped open in shock and he felt arousal twist in his stomach. The shock of hearing such words from his friend hit him strong and for a moment he was silent. The alcohol was making him feel hazy, but he was Russian and it was going to take more than a few glasses of vodka and some whiskey shots to make him delirious. Victor had definitely just said what he thought he did.

_ He’s got to be winding me up… _ Yuri thought to himself.  _ He’s winding me up and then as soon as I say something inappropriate he’s gonna tease me until the end of time. _

But Victor just looked at Yuri with his dumb face all flushed from booze, all handsome and tempting as he talked about something that he would have never dared to say out loud:  _ I still have a crush on Yuuri Katsuki… or should I say… Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. _

“Should you really be telling me that?” he asked, tearing his eyes away and trying to clutch onto his sobriety.

“I assure you he wouldn’t mind me telling you. He has a thing for blondes,” Victor replied with a luscious drunken wink across the table aimed directly at him.

Yuri tilted his head. He felt warm under his skin and he glanced down at his crotch, to where he was half hard from what Victor had just said…  _ have both holes filled at once… _

“Victor, I’m starting to think that you’re proposing something here,” he said, reaching for his drink and finding his glass empty, he placed it back down uselessly.

Victor was clearly drunk and he was leaning closer to Yuri than what was probably appropriate and Yuri knew it was wrong but he couldn’t help but feel himself start to fall under Victor’s spell.

“And what if I am?” Victor asked. He shuffled around the booth so he was sitting next to Yuri, his elbow on the back of the seat and leaning into him. The two of them shuffled closer to each other in the cool night and suddenly Yuri realised how cold it actually was out here.

_ Is… Is he going to kiss me? _

Yuri gulped thickly, his eyes dilating as he glanced down at the other man’s lips. He would be a liar if he said that he hadn’t thought about it. Who hadn’t? He was  _ Victor-fucking-Nikiforov _ .

“Victor, I need you to tell me if you’re joking right now…” he replied, his voice quiet and not daring to speak any louder. “Because I’m so seriously considering telling you that I’ll do anything you want me to if it means I can get my hands on you and Yuuri.”

“I’m so far from joking, right now,” he replied, his blue eyes boring into Yuri’s. “I know Yuuri… he’s thought about it and I want to give my husband  _ everything  _ he wants, but I’m gonna need a little help with this. And I know that I want it. I want  _ you _ . You’ve grown up really nicely, Yurio… It’s hard to catch you when you’re single… and we’re all adults now...” He pouted at him playfully.

Yuri still stared in shock and he pinched himself. The sting made him realise that this was happening.

“I...I’m game… but I swear to god I’m going to break your golden skates if you’re fucking around with me.” He glared at him fiercely.

“Deal.”

Victor loved it when he got his own way.

**

Yuuri's glasses were sliding down his nose as he sat hunched over the book he was reading. It was a classic - Persuasion by Jane Austen - and that made it a little more difficult to read as a non-native English speaker, but he was determined to get through it. Yuuri had an iron will when he needed to.

Just as he was about to turn the page, the door to his home burst open and startled him. He turned to see what had caused such a fuss and was surprised to see a very energetic Victor pushing his way inside with Yuri Plisetsky underneath his arm…

"Put… Me… Down!" Yuri protested, flailing in his arms and legs in every direction and looking quite silly as he was just as tall as Victor.

“Honey, we are home!” his inebriated husband exclaimed, a huge grin on his face as he ignored the wriggling man in his arms.

"Victor, I didn't think you were coming home this early?!" Yuuri asked as he slid his glasses back up his nose and put his book to one side, startled at the behaviour. He glanced towards the clock, it was barely gone 10pm. When Victor had planned to go out for New Year with their team for the evening, Yuuri didn’t expect him to be home at this time. If anything, he expected he would be crawling through the door in the early hours of the morning, long after Yuuri had curled up with Makkachin.

“Yes, and I brought you a present,” Victor replied, before kicking the door closed behind him and then dropping the blonde on the couch next to Yuuri. “Surprise!” he bellowed.

“Hey!” Yuri exclaimed, but it was half-hearted, he was happy that the crazy man had finally stopped man-handling him.

It was obvious that Yuri was just as drunk as Victor and his whole face was flushed from the alcohol. It deepened as he looked towards Yuuri who he had been dumped to the side of.

"You brought me Yura?" Yuuri asked with an arched eyebrow. "Well, it is nice to see you, Yuri. Did you have a nice time with Victor and the others? What are you doing back so early?"

Too embarrassed to respond, the blonde merely attempted a scowl, but the expression was pointless and he just started grinning instead, thinking about all the things that him and Victor had talked about at the bar regarding Yuuri.

With a frown, Yuuri turned to Victor. "Do we need to call him a taxi or something?"

Yuri rolled his eyes. “I don’t need a taxi, Katsudon, I’m fine,” he replied. In fact, as he sat so close to Yuuri, he realised how right Victor had been upon his assumptions. With his inhibitions lowered, it was hard to deny how attracted he was to Victor’s husband. “I’m not a little boy anymore,” he said, a grin playing on his lip as he shuffled closer, and tipsily, he placed a teasing hand on Yuuri’s thigh.

With a confused look in Victor's direction, Yuuri rolled his chair backward and away from wandering hands. "I think you've drunk a little too much, Yura," he stated in a shaky voice. "M-maybe we should put him to bed, Victor?"

Victor grinned and joined the two men where they sat. “Oh, Yuuri, so forward,” he joked, leaning in to nuzzle against Yuuri’s neck affectionately.

The gentle touch of Victor's face against his neck had Yuuri shivering, his cheeks turning pink in an instant. "Vitya… Not in front of Yuri," he protested in a weak voice, his body already reacting to Victor's presence.

“Why not?” the man asked. “As he said, he’s not a child anymore…” he teased, whispering into Yuuri’s ear. “In fact, I think he’s turned out to be just your type: blonde, Russian... pretty enough to eat up…”

Yuuri's heart was thundering in his chest. His dark mahogany eyes turned from one man to the other, his mouth open in disbelief. "V-Victor, I…" He gulped and tried to make sense of the situation. "Yuri doesn't want me. I'm just… me."

Yuri flushed again, the alcohol buzzing under his skin as he watched the Japanese man turn and look at him as Victor continued to kiss his neck.

"Everyone wants you, idiot," Yuri said, feeling a little breathless as he watched his best friend scooting closer and clearly intending to ravish his husband right in front of him.

The casual admission of Yuri's attraction to him had the Japanese skater's face flaming. He couldn't take his eyes off of the blond, tall Russian sitting in front of him. Yuri had changed so much in the last few years and it was all of a sudden becoming clear to Yuuri that the younger man  _ was  _ his type.

_ Oh, God. Are they going to…?  _ Yuuri gulped. He'd never had a threesome before, but he certainly wasn't against it. His cock twitched in interest and he leaned into Victor's touch.

"If everyone wants me, they must be very jealous of Vitya," he commented, his hands moving to Victor's chest. "After all, he gets to do anything he wants to me. Isn't that right, baby?"

Yuri licked his lips as he watched the two of them. They were both so beautiful. And though Victor was merely a friend Yuri would have to be dead not to find him attractive.

Of course, Yuuri was right with what he said. In a way he was jealous of Victor. He had been for years. Ever since he'd met Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri had known that he would never want the younger Russian. He was too young. Too annoying. And then there was Victor. Perfect.

But now? Now he was almost twenty years old. He wasn't a scrawny little thing anymore. Now he towered over Yuuri at his respectable six feet and had filled out nicely in all the right places. He was now confident that he was just as hot as Victor. And Victor was right, thinking about it, he really was Yuri's type.

He just wondered if that would get him what he was desperately craving though. Yuri didn't like not getting his own way. And as he watched the attractive men together, he knew that he wanted to be a part of the fun.

Unable to resist as he watched Yuri get more and more frustrated, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor's neck and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. It had always been a fun pastime of Yuuri's to tease the young Russian.

"Vitya… I'm horny," Yuuri whined as he scooted closer to his lover and fell headfirst into eros mode.

Victor groaned at the words, his cock fattening up as Yuuri's voice sent a shiver down his spine. He glanced towards his friend, gauging his reaction to Yuuri acting like this.

"Well, don't mind me, guys," Yuri said, "I won't get in your way… Not unless you want me to?"

Yuri sat back in his chair, and the hard bulge of his long fat cock was visible through his skinny jeans. He ghosted his hand over it suggestively as he dragged his eyes over the older men.

Seeing that he was capable of turning Yuri on had the Japanese skater practically giddy with excitement. He kept his eager eyes on the sight of Yuri rubbing his cock through his jeans, but his body moved closer to Victor's until he was sitting on his older lover's lap, grinding against him.

"What do you say, Vitya?" Yuuri asked in a low, husky voice. "Shall we let little Yuri see how the pros do it?"

Victor grinned and then grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "I knew you'd be up for it, you little slut," he mumbled against Yuuri's lips.

Yuuri gasped and his dick twitched at Victor's words. "Me? A slut? Never," he teased as he fluttered his eyelashes and feigned his innocence.

"I know you've thought about it… I can tell by the way you look at me and Yuri." Victor grinned and then crooked a finger at Yuri in an invitation, and then without hesitation, he kissed his best friend on the mouth right in front of Yuuri.

For a moment the younger blonde froze, his eyes locked onto his best friend's husband as he felt Victor's tongue slip into his mouth. He expected Yuuri to pull them apart, to exclaim that he had been joking. But no. He just stared, color blossoming across his cheeks as the two of them began to make out barely inches from his face. Yuri’s eyes fluttered closed.

Watching the two beautiful Russians make out was a potent aphrodisiac and Yuuri felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. The two of them were so pretty but muscular and tall. They were everything he'd ever dreamed of, every dirty fantasy he'd ever had, come to life. He couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"You're both so hot, holy shit," he hissed as he began to palm his cock through his pyjamas. "God, I can't wait for you both to fuck me."

Yuri’s eyes fluttered open at the statement and then he pulled out of his kiss with Victor to grab Yuuri instead, instantly pulling at him, wanting him closer. He kissed him and it was like his teenage dream came alive. Kissing Victor was fun in a dirty, forbidden kind of way, but kissing Yuuri was everything he'd ever wanted, and the words of confirmation that he would get to fuck Yuuri made his nerves disappear. This was real. It was happening.

When the ice tiger kissed him, Yuuri's heart really started to race. He reached out to his husband's hand and held it tight as he slid his tongue against Yuri's. The younger man was a little inexperienced and used far more teeth than Yuuri was used to, but the kiss was wild and desperate and everything Yuuri wanted.

As they broke away for air, Yuuri turned to Victor. "Do you want to see him fuck me, Vitya?" he asked, biting down on his bottom lip in arousal.

Victor smirked because everything was happening exactly as he wanted it too, how he had perfectly imagined it since he had discovered his husband's dirty secret. "Yes, I want to watch his cock sinking into your pretty little hole," he replied, looking Yuuri straight in the eyes as he spoke the words. "And you want it too, don't you?" he said knowingly. "You've always found him attractive. I bet you've thought about him fucking you, haven't you, sweetheart?"

Yuuri's eyes darted from Victor's to Yuri's and then to the floor. His cheeks flushed a dark red and he nodded. "Only a few times," he admitted, avoiding the two men's eyes. "And not before he turned 18, I swear."

Yuri and Victor exchanged a look and Yuri was glad he hadn't made a money bet with the other man. He couldn't believe it. Everything Victor has said about his husband was true.

"Katsudon, here I was thinking you were a good boy. Seems I was wrong about you. I like it." He grinned.

Yuuri looked up. "Sh-shut up," he uttered, feeling mortified. "You wouldn't have kissed me if you hadn't thought about me too…" He glanced at Victor and looked for reassurance. "Right?"

"Oh, I've thought about it all right," he admitted, shuffling even closer to Yuuri. "But I have to admit, you're normally wearing a lot less clothes."

The Japanese skater's eyes widened in shock. "I'm wearing less clothes?" he repeated as his brain repeated the words. "You mean… like this…?" As he spoke, Yuuri began to peel his t-shirt up his body, revealing his taut stomach.

Yuri’s eyes widened. He wanted to pretend that he wasn’t bothered by such a display, but the truth was that his cock jumped under his hand as he watched Yuuri expose his skin.

“Yuuri, you’re being so kind to our guest,” Victor praised, “why don’t you invite him upstairs?” he prompted.

Having tossed his shirt to one side, Yuuri bit down on his bottom lip and nodded. "What do you say, Yura?" Yuuri asked with a sultry look in his eye. "Do you want to go upstairs with me and see if there's anything else you might like the look of?"

Victor had never been more proud of his husband as he watched Yuri’s eyes dilate and his pretty mouth open softly in surprise. He glanced towards Victor as if asking permission before he nodded and then stood up.

"Are you coming too, baby?" Yuuri asked as he stood, casting his gaze over his shoulder at his husband. "I'm sure I've got enough tricks up my sleeve to entertain you both."

Victor smirked as he stood. “As if I’d miss this,” he replied cheekily, before cheekily spanking Yuuri’s still-clothed ass.

That was how Yuuri led his two Russian lover's to the bedroom he shared with Victor. As soon as they were inside, Yuuri ran to his underwear drawer, pulled out some supplies, and headed to the ensuite.

"I just need to freshen up!" he called over his shoulder. "Don't have too much fun without me…"

The two men watched the door close and then exchanged a look. They immediately started undressing eagerly, both tripping over themselves in their hurry to get to their underwear in their excitement.

“I know you said he would be game, but…” Yuri faltered, still disbelieving that this was happening, “fuck, I thought you were joking,” he said in the end, a huge smile on his drunken face.

Victor smirked. “I know. Hot, right?” he said, boasting. “Looks like my skates are safe!” He laughed. He never would have suggested this if he hadn’t known that Yuuri would be a hundred percent into it - he was his husband, after all, the only thing in the world that he loved more than skating.

Within seconds, both Victor and Yuri were naked and grinning with each other. Their eyes flickered down each other’s bodies, but they did not linger. It might have been awkward if they weren’t both drunk, or if they hadn’t grown so close the past few years. But actually, it was comfortable and by unspoken agreement, they didn’t touch each other without Yuuri present in the room. Instead, they stood at the bottom of the king-sized bed together, naked as they waited for the main event.

After just a moment, Yuuri reemerged wearing a see-through lace teddy and nothing else. He grinned at the two men before him, seeing them both already naked and ready, both slowly wanking their cocks as they watched him.

"Don't you both look amazing," Yuuri said as he approached them. "I'm so lucky." He grabbed hold of both Victor and Yuuri's hands before pulling them toward the bed.

Both men took Yuuri’s hands and happily followed his lead.

“Lie down, Yuuri,” the younger blonde said and he realised it was probably the first time that he had used his name in a non-malicious way.

With an excited smirk toward his husband, Yuuri laid back on the bed, letting the soft, cotton sheets soothe his skin. He let out a breathy sigh and allowed his legs to part just a little, his lingerie hiking further up and revealing the pale skin of his creamy, thick thighs.

"Is this okay?" he asked in a quiet whisper, looking between the two men in front of him.

Yuri wasn’t ashamed to admit that he licked his lips.

“Just beautiful,” Victor praised him, reaching forwards to place a hand on his knee and then slowly inch it upwards. “Go ahead,” he said to Yuri, grabbing his hand and placing his friend’s palm to his husband's creamy thigh.

Yuri didn’t hesitate at the invitation. He leant forwards and kissed Yuuri again.

At the first touch, Yuuri moaned and kissed back greedily. He opened his mouth easily and let Yuri's tongue inside to explore. With every swipe of the other man's tongue, Yuuri was writhing and growing desperate. His cock was leaking pre-come furiously and he was hungry for his orgasm.

As they parted, Yuuri looked over at his husband whose fingers were playing with the lace hem of Yuuri's lingerie. "Vitya, kiss me too?" he begged, his eyes blown with lust.

Victor didn’t have to be asked twice. He immediately kissed his beloved, everything he felt for him being accelerated by the alcohol running through his veins.

Yuuri moaned into the kiss, pulling Victor closer and holding him tight. He couldn't stop himself from rocking his hips in little aborted thrusts as his cock hardened. He was desperate for relief. 

The feel of Yuuri hard underneath him was like one of his most forbidden fantasies, except Victor was at his side, encouraging him to touch Yuuri - getting off on the sight of another man’s hands on him. It made Yuri’s cock ache and as he throbbed and leaked, he felt like very much the inexperienced teenager that he was, because here he had Yuuri - the one thing that he thought he could never have, and it was driving him insane.

“I’m gonna suck you, Katsudon, and I want you coming down my throat, is that clear?” he asked him, biting roughly into his shoulder and admiring the mark he left behind.

Unable to hide his reaction, Yuuri's eyes widened in shock and he gulped. No one had ever sucked his dick except Victor and he really wasn't sure what to expect, but he was definitely turned on.

"Oh, God, yes," he muttered in response, his nails digging into Victor's back as he pulled his husband closer. "Unbelievable." He kissed Victor hungrily while his free hand found Yuri's face and stroked his cheek with care.

Yuri didn’t want to waste his time and ducked down, his hands all over Yuuri and spreading his legs as he settled between them. His lip caught between his teeth at the obscene sight of him dressed in his pretty red one-piece, his dick hard and laying against his abs.

Yuri grabbed his thigh, mouthing down from his knee to his inner thigh before taking a steadying breath as he reached his cock. He gripped it at the base. It felt smooth and silky in his hand and he was hot and hard and uncut and everything that Yuri enjoyed about a man.

Victor couldn’t help but pull out of the kiss he was sharing with Yuuri to watch what the younger Russian man was up to. He moaned at the sight as Yuri looked right at him and sucked the fat head of his husband’s cock into his mouth with a loud, satisfied moan as he sucked him down deeply.

As soon as the wet warmth of Yuri's mouth surrounded him, Yuuri was lost to lust and hunger. His eyes closed and a blissful expression overcame him, making him look more obscene than ever before. His hands fisted the sheets as he gasped and moaned.

"D-don't stop…" he managed to mumble between moans before reaching out to touch Victor's thigh, his chest, his arm--wherever Yuuri could reach. He just needed to feel both men at once. Needed them both more than anything.

Victor watched Yuuri’s face entranced at his responses. It shouldn’t be so turned on at the sight of his best friend blowing his husband, but he was. It was naughty. It was forbidden. They shouldn't be doing this. Yet, Victor couldn’t tear his eyes away. He looked at Yuuri’s open face, pleasure written so blatantly across it, down his pretty underwear to where Yuri was sucking his cock, noisily sucking it down and licking the length greedily as if he needed Yuuri’s come to live. And really, Victor understood, because Yuuri made him feel that way too.

“How does it feel, sweetheart?” he asked Yuuri, stroking his hair from his face. “Does it feel good to have another man’s mouth on your cock?”

Yuuri nodded, biting down on his bottom lip at Victor's filthy words. "Yeah, it feels good," Yuuri answered, lifting his head to press kisses to Victor's neck and jaw. "Would feel a lot better if my mouth was on your cock too…" He trailed off suggestively and looked up at Victor's face, fluttering his dark eyelashes over his pretty brown eyes.

Victor smiled. Yuuri had always been so greedy and he was happy to give him what he wanted. He moved upwards to where Yuuri was resting his head in their plush pillows, and gripped his own long, hard length, jerking it softly as he pressed the head against Yuuri’s cheek, waiting for him to turn and accept the invitation.

The sight of Victor wanking his cock had Yuuri's mouth watering. With a wink at his husband, he turned and captured the thick, throbbing head in between his lips and sucked the length inside with a greedy hum. The taste was wonderful as it always was. Yuuri could taste clean skin and a touch of salt from his husband's pre-come.

When Yuri began sucking him down a little further, Yuuri's mouth flew open wide in a gasp, inviting more of his husband's cock inside and down his throat. Yuuri was delighted. He'd never felt so good before, so thoroughly used.

Victor groaned, feeling sweet relief at the feeling of Yuuri’s hot mouth against him. He’d been thinking about this for so long, and now it was happening he wanted to savour it. He looked down at Yuuri’s pretty face, at the familiar sight of his cock disappearing into his mouth over and over. Except this time, he could look down and see the beautiful blonde man who was making Yuuri cry out around his cock as he sucked him down.

The taste of Victor's skin on his tongue and the weight of his cock was making Yuuri feel hot and dizzy. Every time Yuuri felt like he could catch his breath, Yuri's talented tongue would make another tantalising swipe over his glans and send Yuuri's eyes rolling to the back of his skull.

His hands were itching to reach out and touch his husband, so Yuuri followed his instincts. He eased one hand over Victor's muscular thigh before stroking over his husband's balls, lightly massaging them while sloppily gobbling his big, fat cock.

Victor let out a moan, unable to keep his pleasure quiet. The whole situation was such a turn on that he felt like he could come and he didn’t want that to happen yet. He had plans for tonight.

“Fuck, Yuuri, your mouth feels so good on me… Why don’t you show Yuri what he’s missing out on?” he suggested, pulling his spit slick cock from his husband's mouth.

As his cock left Yuuri's mouth, the Japanese skater felt his jaw slacken and his lips were red from being stretched. He smirked up at his husband though and leaned up to press a filthy, hungry kiss to his lips.

"That sounds great," he replied in a deep, strained voice. "Yuri, would you like me to suck on your dick until it pops like champagne?" he asked as he looked over Victor's shoulder at the youngest skater.

Yuri pulled off his cock with one last lick to the underside and a kiss to the head before sitting up and gripping his own throbbing erection. "Come on then, Katsuki, show me what you've got," he challenged him.

Unwilling to waste another second, Yuuri moved around Victor and kneeled in front of Yuri. The other skater's bright, emerald eyes were sparkling with desire and Yuuri was so turned on he couldn't bear it. He leaned in to press an open-mouthed kiss to Yuri's lips before finally reaching out and taking the blonde's cock in his hand.

"Hmm, not as big as Victor, but I'm sure you'll find a way to make me feel good with it," he teased with a wink. Before Yuri could respond, Yuuri was bending over and lowering his head until he could lick the salty, pre-come from the tip of Yuri's dick.

"Jesus, fuck," Yuri immediately cursed. It wasn't that he was inexperienced. He had received plenty of blowjobs in the past. It was just that it was Yuuri and Victor was watching him intently with a sparkle in his eye.

Yuri reached forward and grabbed the silver-haired man by the neck, roughly pulling him forward to clash their lips together in a rough kiss. He pushed his tongue into Victor's mouth, messily kissing him as he felt Yuuri’s soft mouth working his cock. He bit into Victor's lip in an attempt to quieten his breathing, to stifle his moans.

Enjoying the feeling of Yuri's dick inside him, Yuuri moaned and relaxed his throat. He sunk down on the younger man's cock, taking him as far as possible and then swallowing him down into his throat. It felt good to be stuffed full and Yuuri couldn't help moaning and shamelessly shaking his hips, wishing something would fill up his greedy ass too.

Victor kissed Yuri enthusiastically, his hand on his cock and gripping it tight to try and stave off his arousal but it was impossible. He had to let go for a moment. So instead, he concentrated on teasing his friend.

"Is it everything you've ever wanted, Yurio?" he muttered against his lips with a smirk.

"You know it is," he responded immediately, biting into his lip a little harder than necessary.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was messily sucking down Yuri's cock over and over, making it wet with his salvia and enjoying the weight of it on his tongue. When he finally pulled back, it wasn't to stop. No, instead, Yuuri began mouthing at the younger man's balls and giving kittenish, teasing licks up his shaft all the while fluttering his dark eyelashes and moaning as he looked up at the blonde skater.

The young man trembled under the attention and he could already feel the familiar, telltale signs of his orgasm. Pleasure was twisting through him and he couldn't help but cry out against Victor's lips.

"I'm gonna come," he warned, trying to still his hips as not to shove his cock right down Yuuri's throat. He'd never come inside someone before, he'd always seen it as kind of rude so he tried to move away to avoid coming in Yuuri's mouth but Victor grabbed him by his hair, continuing to kiss him eagerly as he held him in place.

Yuri winced as pain shot through his scalp, tingles of arousal following. He moaned loudly, unable to help it as Yuuri continued licking and sucking his sensitive cock. He tried to move but the two older men continued touching him, leaving him no choice but to lie there and let them thoroughly ravish him.

_ I'm completely helpless, I'm going too… _

"Please, I…" he gasped out, seconds before he knew that he couldn't hold back any longer.

_ Oh, fuck… _

A smirk came over Yuuri's face as he watched the young, blonde Russian's face screw up in pleasure. He swallowed down Yuri's cock until his lips met the base and waited as the telltale signs of the other man's orgasm began.

“ _ B-blyad' _ ...” he gasped out, tension tightening in his stomach and balls until he couldn’t stop it from happening any longer. His eyes fluttered open and he caught Victor’s stare as he came straight down his husband’s throat, his breath rapid and chest heaving and unable to stop the long satisfied moan that spilt from his lips.

A moan escaped Yuuri's mouth as he drew back a little, enjoying the taste of his lover's creamy come on his tongue. He diligently set about cleaning up Yuri's cock, licking every tiny bit of his spend until it was all gone before finally sitting back on his heels with a satisfied grin.

"Delicious," he remarked with a glance at his husband. "Did you want to taste him too, Vitya?" the Japanese skater asked as he licked his lips. 

Victor grinned, giving Yuri a cheeky side glance before he kissed Yuuri, dipping his tongue into his mouth and filthily licking inside, desperate for a taste. The kiss tasted bitter. The taste of another man’s come in Yuuri’s mouth shouldn't have turned him on so much, but it did.

“Fuck you, guys,” Yuri muttered, his cheeks flaming as his cock throbbed slightly, softening from his recent orgasm but at the same time determined to stay hard. “You… You made me do that on purpose.” He could feel the heat radiate from his cheeks as he watched the two men dirtily kiss each other, sharing the taste of his release between them.

With a moan, Yuuri pulled back. His eyes never left Victor's face as he grinned at him like the cat who got the cream, but he knew they were far from finished here. With his cheeks pink from exertion and desire, Yuuri turned to his embarrassed lover and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Yuri, did you not want to come in my mouth?" he asked, feigning innocence as he crawled back toward the younger man. "If you didn't want me to give you the best orgasm of your life, you should have said so."

Yuri was so surprised at the words that he couldn’t think of an answer, because of course he wanted to come inside Yuuri’s mouth - his dirtiest, most secret teenage fantasies told him so, but at the same time, it was something he hadn’t done before. Something that he thought was only done in porn. He was starting to think that maybe he wasn’t as experienced as what he had initially thought.

“I think you’ve rendered him speechless, my love,” Victor teased, ruffling Yuri’s hair and thoroughly mussing it up.

Yuuri pouted. "I was hoping he'd last a little bit longer before we broke him, Vitya," he complained with a whine. "Here I was thinking we could let him fuck my ass."

“I can do that!” Yuri blurted out before he could stop the words spilling from his lips. He smacked his hand over his mouth in an attempt to shut himself up. Slowly, he lowered his hand. “I just meant, you know I can, if you want me to. I’m not old like Victor,” he jibed at him.

A devilish grin overcame Yuuri and he turned to face his husband. "Oh Vitya, that sounds like a challenge. Yuri here is doubting your stamina. I wonder which one of you could manage to come inside me the most times?" He pressed a finger to his lips as if he were pondering the question. "Young Yurio is already up by one…"

The words brought out his inner competitor and he narrowed his eyes at Yuri playfully. “May the best man win,” he replied.

Fire ignited in Yuuri's belly as he felt the tension in the air. He almost swooned at the thought of the two beautiful Russians fighting over him, putting their hands on him, pleasuring him in ways he'd only dreamed of.

Excited, Yuuri closed the gap between himself and Victor, kissing his husband with desperation. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked in a deep, husky voice.

Yuri rolled his eyes at the two of them, before pushing Victor away from Yuuri slightly so he could attach himself to the Japanese man’s neck. Greedily, he kissed Yuuri’s sensitive neck, and he didn’t hesitate to bite him and suck a filthy open-mouthed kiss to his skin. He wanted there to be evidence of him on Yuuri tomorrow. He wanted both men to look at it and remember that Yuri Pliseksky had fucked Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.

A whorish moan fell from Yuuri's lips as he threw his head back. "Fuck, Yuri, right there," he whispered. His eyes began to flutter as he felt the young Russian's teeth against his skin. His hands flew to Yuri's waist, holding him tight and pulling him closer.

Victor smirked and began kissing Yuuri on the other side of his neck, mirroring the other Russian's actions in an attempt to make Yuuri moan like that because of  _ him _ .

The touches from both Russians began to make Yuuri's head spin. He reached out for his husband, grabbing his hip and pulling him closer. Yuuri wanted nothing more than to lie back and be ravished by the two athletic men kissing him and he was used to getting what he wanted.

"Please, boys, I need you," he moaned. "I want you inside me… Please…" His voice was breathy and full of bliss. Yuuri was sure it was the most wrecked he'd ever sounded and his aching cock was tenting his delicate lingerie.

Yuri and Victor were happy to oblige and the two pulled away and exchanged a look. Yuri demanded that Victor tell him where they kept their lubricant and condoms in their native tongue.

The older man pointed to the bedside cabinet.

Yuri didn’t reply but instead rummaged inside the cabinet where Victor had pointed, pushing away the little nick-nacks that were kept there. He triumphantly grabbed a bottle of half-full lubricant.

Victor grinned and leant down to Yuuri. “Ready for Yuri to fuck you?” he asked, his voice teasing.

The Japanese skater nodded, his face flushed and his eyes glossy. “Please, don’t keep me waiting,” he begged, his voice sounding more and more like a whine. He canted his hips back and tried with all his might to make contact with one of the men there but to no avail.

Yuri stared down at where the older skater was displaying himself, exposing his winking asshole to him and Yuri was pretty sure that he was going to pass out from the sight. He felt hot and bothered, and adrenaline rushed through his veins. He glanced towards Victor, to where the man was smirking at him knowingly before he reached for his prize and sunk his fingers inside him.

“Oh, fuck…” Yuuri groaned, feeling Yuri’s slender fingers pressing deep inside him. They’re thinner than Victor’s and far more shy. “Feels so good, don’t stop.” The dark-haired man buried his head in the pillows underneath him, fisting the sheets and rocking his hips back into Yuri’s hand with encouragement.

He felt so hot around Yuri’s finger and his hole throbbed, clearly aching for more, so Yuri complied and pushed another inside of him. He watched fascinated as Yuuri’s ass accepted the intrusion, in fact, welcoming it.

"Yes…" Yuuri hissed, his body turning to jelly as he began to get more and more filled up. "Vitya, please…"

Victor grinned and joined his friend, gripping his husband’s ass and giving it a squeeze as he watched his friend fingering Yuuri’s ass open. He couldn’t resist, he reached for the lubricant himself and squeezed it onto his left-hand fingers. He slipped one inside along Yuri’s and groaned as he watched Yuuri’s hole stretch around the intrusion.

"Oh, fuck… You two are gonna kill me," Yuuri moaned as his thighs tensed and flexed in pleasure. The co-ordinated rhythm of his two lovers' fingers was quickly tipping him over the edge. His abandoned cock was dripping with wetness, marking the sheets below him and making his balls slippery with it.

"More… Give me more, please. I can take it," the needy bottom begged as he felt his body tingle and shiver with desire.

“Greedy boy,” Victor said with a smirk before leaning down and cheekily biting into Yuuri’s ass cheek.

Yuuri let out a shriek before shuddering with pleasure. His ass jiggled a little as he moved, pushing the fingers even deeper inside him. The desperate bottom was in heaven.

"Someone, please, fuck me…" he begged, drool dripping from his lips.

The words were heaven to Yuri as he watched Yuuri's pretty pink hole throb around their fingers. He couldn't tear his eyes away from such a filthy, erotic sight. One that he never wanted to forget.

"I don't know, baby," Victor replied, "you might have to prove that you want it enough…"

Yuuri honest to god  _ whined _ .

"I do want it," he argued. "I really do, Vitya…" He reached behind himself with his hands, steadying his body on the mattress with his shoulders, before gripping his ass cheeks and pulling them apart. "Can't you see how much I want it?"

Though he had only just come, Yuri felt his cock twitch and swell. He had never seen something so filthy in his entire life and he savoured the sight of the Japanese man acting so debauched.

"Please…" Yuuri moaned. He turned his face to the side and caught the eye of his younger lover. "Yuri, you'll fill me up, won't you?"

Yuri licked his lips and then nodded slowly, wondering if he'd be able to last inside him. He was afraid that he was so turned on that he would immediately come again. But even so, the idea of feeling Yuuri's hot tight heat around his cock was a welcome one, and there was no way he could hold on any longer. Not with Yuuri looking at him like that.

After seeing his agreement, Yuuri grinned and sent a pointed look toward his husband. "I'm glad one of you is man enough to take me," he jibed. "Come on, Yuri. I'm ready."

Victor responded by smacking Yuuri's ass, the sound of the smack loud in their bedroom.

Yuuri pouted and buried his head in the mattress. "You're such a tease, Vitya," he complained.

Victor grinned and then reached for the condoms, holding one up to Yuri. The young man removed his fingers from Yuuri gently and reached for it, but the older man snatched it away and for a second, Yuri thought that he had changed his mind.

"You know… My Yuuri loves being filled with hot creamy come, don't you, baby?"

Excited and turned on, Yuuri lifted his head and looked at the two men over his shoulder. "Y-yes, please," he started with gulp. "I wanna feel Yuri's come inside me, Vitya…"

“Fuck,” Yuri cursed, staring between the condom and then back to Yuuri who was hot and flushed, his ass on display for him. How was he supposed to say no to that?

Impatience gripped Yuuri and he groaned. “Is anyone going to fuck me today or what?” he snapped.

Yuri and Victor exchanged a look before they nodded at each other, speaking silently for a moment before two of them grabbed him and then spun him around, manhandling him and pinning him to the mattress.

“Oh, Yuuri, you little slut,” Victor purred at him before grabbing his face and looking mischievously down at him before he fed his cock into his mouth.

Yuri watched the exchange in fascination before he gave in, the condom forgotten as he roughly gripped the japanese man’s thighs and spread them, showing him his hard cock and his desperate hole.

As soon as his husband’s cock was in his mouth, Yuuri closed his eyes in bliss. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked the heavy, long length further into his mouth. He savoured every moment, moaning and enjoying the familiar sensation. Still, he wasn’t completely satisfied. His neglected cock was throbbing and dripping pre-come. His ass felt empty and desperate for something to fill it. In an effort to communicate, he spread his thighs even wider, demonstrating his flexibility, and tempting Yuri into finally nailing him.

Yuri took the invitation, and with a shaking hand and hammering heart, he gripped his cock and pressed the head against Yuuri’s slick hole. He let out a shaky breath as he felt Yuuri open to him, welcoming him inside and tempting him to push all the way inside him in one slow, slick movement. His body had a mind of its own and he did, his hips betraying him. He couldn’t stop. With every inch of his cock that entered into his sweet, greedy hole, Yuri moaned loud and untamed.

Feeling the unfamiliar and new cock pressing inside him made Yuuri moan like a whore. He wrapped his legs around Yuri’s waist and pulled him closer. The blunt head of the Russian man’s cock was pressing deeper and deeper inside him and Yuuri was in heaven. He reached out and placed his hands on Victor’s hard, sculpted ass, squeezing the cheeks and encouraging his husband to fuck his mouth harder.

A moan was drawn from Victor as then that was it, the three of them were lost in the bliss of what was happening.

Victor reached for Yuri, one hand gripped around the back of his neck dragging him forwards to kiss his friend again. “Harder,” he gasped into his mouth, “Fuck him harder.”

The sight of the two beautiful Russian men above him, fucking him, toying with him, all the while playing with each other, left Yuuri drowning in a sea of ecstasy. His mind was filled with only the thought of the moment and the way his body felt. He rocked his hips, goading Yuri along with Victor's words before swirling his tongue around the tip of his husband's length.

Victor moaned against Yuri’s lips and then looked down at his husband as he watched his best friend fuck into him over and over again. Yuuri’s hard leaking cock was twitching on his stomach and looked far too delicious to leave alone. So changing their angle slightly, Victor ducked down and sucked it into his mouth, impossibly turned on by what was happening between them.

The familiar feel of his husband’s hot, heavy cock in his mouth had Victor’s mouth flooding with saliva as he eagerly sucked him down.

The three men lost themselves in a rhythm. It was fast, hot and dirty and probably too much as they got off on touching each other, desperate to push each other over the edge.

_ I don’t stand a chance… I can’t… _ Yuri had never fucked someone bare before and Yuuri felt so hot and wet around him, like nothing that he could describe. With each thrust inside of him, he felt like he was losing control.

Yuri let out a choked groan as he felt Yuuri’s tight ass squeeze around him. It was too much. It was all too much for all of them.

Yuuri was drowning in the feeling of his ass being pounded hard and fast, and his cock being sucked so perfectly. The duel stimulation had him falling face first into an orgasm before he could even realise what was happening. He cried out, pulling off Victor’s cock and the Russian gave him space, pulling off his husband’s cock just a second before the Japanese man came, white ropes of his come painting Victor’s face.

Victor let out a breathless laugh, pleased at the sight of his husband falling apart. He wiped his face, smearing come onto the bedsheets before he turned to pepper kisses over Yuuri’s face as he squirmed as Yuri continued to shakily fuck him as he grew closer to the edge himself.

Yuuri cried and whimpered, spreading his legs filthily as he let Yuri do whatever he wanted, the younger man sloppily fucking into him. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open, searching for his husband and slack jawed he moaned at the sight of those blue eyes already watching him.

“Like watching someone else fuck me, baby?” he asked breathlessly, panting harshly and flushed all the way down to his chest.

Victor smirked and nodded, his hand back to his spit wet cock as he began to jerk himself off as he waited his turn. He knew it wouldn’t be long as the sound of Yuri’s moans grew restless and out of control, his hips snapping forward feverishly, his hands squeezing at Yuuri’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises.

Victor leaned across, capturing his best friend’s lips in an open mouthed and filthy kiss. His tongue fucking its way past the other blondes lips before he bit into his bottom lip. “Come on, Yurio, fill him up, he wants it…” he told him. He reached down and pinched the other man’’s nipple.

Yuri jumped, yelping at the surprise movement and for a second he panicked.

“Oh, fuck… I’m...” he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence as he shoved his cock inside of Yuuri as deep as he could, orgasm ripping through him.

“Yes, please, more!” Yuuri begged him, his ass over sensitive and sore but the feeling of Yuri’s hot sticky come filling him was addictive and like a little slut he pushed back against Yuri’s cock, impossibly wanting more of it.

The young blonde panted, sweat dripping from his brow. Open mouthed from the shock of what had just happened, he slowly pulled out, watching as his cock escaped the pink rim of Yuuri’s asshole and his own creamy come followed, leaking out of him. He’d only ever seen something so filthy in porn and he licked his lips, reminding himself that this had really just happened. He had just fucked Yuuri bare and came inside him while Victor watched his every move.

Victor didn’t waste time, he was ecstatic that it was his turn and he playfully pushed his friend away, leaving him to collapse on the side of the bed to catch his breath.

“Victor, please,” Yuuri panted, “I need your come too, please baby, give it to me.”

Victor immediately pushed his cock inside the warm sloppy mess of Yuuri’s asshole. He felt loose around him and pliant, no resistance at all around his long, fat cock. Yuri had already loosened him up beautifully, meaning that Victor could do as he pleased without worrying he was going to be too rough or hurt him in some way. No. Yuuri’s hole was soaked in come, the slick slide of it made Victor’s hands tremble and he knew he could be selfish and take what he wanted from Yuuri with no worries.

Victor fucked him hard and fast. “You dirty slut, you still need it even after Yuri has filled you so full,” he scolded playfully, locking eyes with him as he grabbed his knees and threw the man’s legs over his shoulders.

“Victor, please,” Yuuri cried, unable to do anything but let Victor fuck into him over and over again. His hands scrambled to grip at the bedsheets as he felt the bed rock under the force of Victor’s thrusts but it was hopeless and he felt himself skid up the bed. He reached for the headboard, using it as leverage to push back against his husband’s brutal thrusts.

“Good boy, Yuuri,” Victor praised him as he watched the man’s cock twitch, swollen and red and still leaking against his abs. Somehow, Yuuri’s body still wanted more and Victor couldn’t stop thinking about it. He couldn’t stop the memory of Yuri sucking and fucking him, of their playful competition -  _ How many more times will he let us come inside him?  _

Victor was only human and he moaned loudly, swearing in Russian as he finally came, his cock throbbing and coming, mixing his release with Yuri’s inside of him. It was filthy and Victor deliberately watched as he pulled out, fascinated by how red and swollen Yuuri’s hole was, by how much come flooded from him.

The three of them untangled with a groan. All heavily panting as they lay staring at the ceiling as they all processed what had just happened between them.

Yuuri sat up curiously, staring at the bedroom window as fireworks suddenly exploded in the sky. They scrambled up, all sitting for a moment quietly as they grinned and watched the display outside, bright lights dancing in the sky and lighting up the room. Still sticky and naked and leaning all over each other.

“Happy New Year.” Yuri was the first to speak and his voice broke slightly, his mouth dry and throat sore from crying and moaning so much.

Victor grinned and leaned over to his husband. He placed a kiss on his cheek and then pulled him into an embrace and then in invitation, Yuuri also reached for Yuri, making it clear that he was welcome too.

“Hey, you know we’re not done yet though guys,” Yuuri said as the three of them sat and embraced.

Yuri and Victor turned to the Japanese man confused for a second.

“Well, you know Victor, Yuri is winning… He came inside me twice. Once in my mouth and then in my ass.”

“Sounds like you're getting old…” Yuri teased, glancing towards the older man.

Victor narrowed his eyes at his husband and then at his best friend, a grin forming on his face because oh, he was totally going to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year!
> 
> Come see us over on Facebook where we are holding [a Yuri on Ice giveaway!](https://www.facebook.com/victuriusplisetskytrash/photos/3512594792162200) as a big THANK YOU for us hitting 65k kudos <3


End file.
